


From Projecting to Injecting: A Hyuga Heroin Tale

by lokes_ass



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokes_ass/pseuds/lokes_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of emotional turmoil, Neji Hyuuga turns to heroin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Projecting to Injecting: A Hyuga Heroin Tale

Chapter 1: “The Addict Himself or Herself is Seldom Aware of the Damage Being Done to His or Her Life”

Lee, Guy, and Tenten sat inside the boisterous restaurant celebrating an excellent day of training. When Neji came in, with his mouth slightly agape, the two knew something was wrong. Neji sat down, without saying a word, at their table and attempted to keep his usual stoic demeanor.

“Ah what were you up to Neji?” Guy asked eagerly.

“Training” Neji murmured, with his head slowly dropping, eyes closed. He reached for a glass of water, licking his lower lip, with a shaky hand and knocked it over in the process.

“Let me clean that up for you, Neji!” Rock Lee boomed as he began wiping up the water with his napkin. 

As Lee finished cleaning, the waitress walked over with a cheery look on her face. She took Guy’s order and turned to Neji. “And what would you like, sir?” she politely asked.

With his head bobbing up Neji replied “Gimme a rootbeer float”.

“Uh, sorry sir, but we don’t sell ice cream” the waitress replied.

Neji quickly went from mellow to outraged. “Alrightfinewhatevernevermindthen”; he spat too quickly for anyone present to understand. Before they could respond, Neji got up and stumbled from the restaurant.

The long pause that followed was broken by Guy attempting to mend the situation “I’m really sorry for that” he said with a forced smile, “he isn’t usually like that.”

“It’s quite alright! I remember the last time you were here, one of your other students destroyed most of the restaurant in a drunken frenzy. I guess I’m past being surprised anymore” she happily responded. As the waitress left to place their orders, Team Guy was stuck wondering how to help Neji get back to normal. Tenten holding her middle finger up underneath the table pointed to the waitress, an embarrassed and worried Lee looking down at the table, and Guy trying to put the pieces of Neji's odd behavior together. 

Back at the Hyuga residence, Neji paced the courtyard, wondering how he would make everyone forget about his little “outburst” at the restaurant. He couldn’t exactly say it was just a joke, no one would believe that. Maybe he could blame it on Naruto, claim that it was a shadow clone made by him to mess with Team Guy. Meanwhile, Neji would say that he was elsewhere, perhaps training independently. That was much more believable and besides, Naruto made a great scapegoat. Tomorrow morning during training, Neji planned to show up and explain to his team that he wasn’t even at the diner, but planning would not be all he was doing that night. With his thoughts about his team in a jumbled mess, Neji turned to what he did know; he just needed to relax with his old friend heroin.


End file.
